The Allie Archives
''The Allie Archives ''is a 2019 American adult computer animated psychological horror film directed and written by Miranda July and produced by Jason Blum, Teddy Schwarzman, Seth MacFarlane, Rebel Wilson and Tom Rosenberg. It stars the voices of Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham, Rebel Wilson and Regan Burns. Distributed by Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Bron Creative, Blumhouse Productions, Black Bear Pictures, Fuzzy Door Productions, Camp Sugar Productions and Lakeshore Entertainment, the film released on November 8, 2019. Details Directed by Miranda July Produced by Jason Blum Teddy Schwarzman Seth MacFarlane Rebel Wilson Tom Rosenberg Written by Miranda July Starring Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Regan Burns Production companies Bron Creative Blumhouse Productions Black Bear Pictures Fuzzy Door Productions Camp Sugar Productions Lakeshore Entertainment Distributed by Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date November 8, 2019 Voice cast 'Robot Hell on Earth Team' Remaining Members (Protagonists) *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Missing Members (Antagonists) *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz Supporting character *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz Audio Tapes *Jamie Dornan as Tape 1 *John Oliver as Tape 2 *Brad Pitt as Tape 3 *Elizabeth Olsen as Tape 4 *Tom Holland as Tape 5 Other characters *Chris Evans as Radio Man *Tom Holland as Phone Guy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on September 13, 2019 (Friday the 13th), but was pushed back to two months later on November 8. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong horror themes, sexual violence, violence, strong sex scenes, nudity and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong bloody violence and horror, sexual violence, sustained threat, injury detail, strong sex, nudity and language. IMDA rating The film is rated R21 for homosexual content, sexual scenes and nudity. MPAA rating The film is rated R for disturbing violent content, bloody images and terror including rape, strong sexuality/nudity and language. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for strong bloody violence, horror and shocking scenes, sexual violence, coarse language, occasional strong sexuality and nudity. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on February 11, 2020. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #The Allie Archives/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #The Allie Archives/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #The Allie Archives/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #The Allie Archives/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links ''The Allie Archives ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Bron Creative films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Black Bear Pictures films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Camp Sugar Productions films Category:Lakeshore Entertainment films